You Would Kill For This
by Unbalanced Kiss
Summary: Amu finds Ikuto and brings him to her house for the third time. Warning: Broken hearts and kisses. Obviously an Amuto one-shot. My first Shugo Chara fanfiction. Enjoy. ;D


**OH EM GEE. My first Shugo Chara! story! And - duhhh - it's Amuto! I absolutely LOVE the two together!**

* * *

I checked the time on my cellphone - 2:09 in the morning. Tapping my pencil - softly, so I didn't wake up my chara's - against the blank notebook in front of me, I sighed. I could _not_ get Ikuto off of my mind. Ever since Easter had hatched the 'Death Rebel' plan, I've been worried sick. I've seen the effects and they weren't pretty. It was all too much for Ikuto's body to handle.

Lately, I've been trying to come up with a plan - I mean, I couldn't have Yoru do _all_ the work - But, I haven't had any luck. I sighed and decided it would have been better to try and come up with a plan at a more suitable hour. But, just as I was reaching to turn off the lamp, something banged into my balcony door. I jumped up and bought my attention to the clear glass door, a little bit of hope rising within me.

"Iku--!" I promptly shut my mouth when I noticed a panicked Yoru at the door. I immediately went to let him in. "Amu! Amu!" "What is it, Yoru?" Even I could detect the hint of sadness in my voice. Yoru, on the other-hand, didn't notice or didn't even seem to care. "It's Ikuto, Nya! I can sense him! You have to come with me!" He was tugging on my pajama sleeve, bringing me towards the balcony. "What!? Ran, Miki, Suu - Wake up!" When I turned towards their eggs they were already awake with determined expressions plastered on their faces. "Let's go, Amu-chan!" they chorused.

Ran chara-changed with me, making the landing more easy for me. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I dashed towards the direction Yoru was leading me to. When we reached our destination, I saw Ikuto slumped up against a tree, he looked like he was sleeping. Before I even realized it myself, my hands were on his shoulders and I was gently shaking him.

"Ikuto.... Ikuto, get up!" Yoru floated by my side and placed his paws on Ikuto's cheek, gently shaking him. "Ikuto, Nya! You have to get up!" Tears were welling up in the chara's eyes and he looked so happy to see Ikuto again. "Ikuto...." My voice sounded a lot sadder then I wanted it to. When he finally opened his eyes to look at me, it felt like an extremely heavy weight was lifted off my shoulders. "Amu? Ar--" He coughed and I let a smile slip, happy to hear his voice again. "Are you okay?"

I looked at him puzzled, surely I should be the one asking _him_ that? I guess he noticed my confused expression because he pointed to my face while he coughed in his other hand. My eyes widened when I realized I was crying. I felt my cheeks heat up and I quickly wiped at my eyes. "N-nevermind about me! What about you? Are you feeling okay? How did you escape? Do you need me to get you anything? Wait - stupid question, I'll bring you to my house. You can stay there for the night." I propped him up on my shoulder and started walking the distance back to my house, which - thankfully - wasn't that far away from where we were. "Amu..." I glanced down at him but continued on my way, "What is it?" "Put me down." I gave him and incredulous look and stopped walking, "What! Why should I!?"

He glared at me, but for some reason I could tell that he hadn't meant it. "You shouldn't get involved with me." I resisted the urge to smack him, mainly because he was extremely weak and most likely sick again, "Are you stupid!? Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was? I couldn't get you off my mind!" I paused shortly after when I realized I had probably said too much. My face grew hotter by the second and I completely avoided eye contact with Ikuto. I had a feeling he was shooting me a mocking smirk.

I quickly started walking again. "An-anyway, I don't want to heart it. You're coming back to my house." I chanced a quick peek at him but instead of seeing a smirk, all I saw was a thoughtful expression as he stared at the road in front of us. By the time we got to my room it was 3:00 in the morning and I was extremely exhausted. I yawned and placed Ikuto on my bed, taking his shoes off before-hand. When I turned back towards the bed, after turning off the lamp, Ikuto had already put himself under the blankets and made himself comfortable. I shrugged it off, too tired to actually give a damn, and went to bed next to him. I turned to face him and smiled at his sleeping face, Ikuto could be really cute sometimes.

Yoru, deciding not to sleep in his egg was clinging onto Ikuto's shirt and was lightly snoring, The scene just made my smile widen. I closed my eyes for a minute before opening them back up and sighing, "I just don't get it. You drive me insane... But, sometimes you're all I can think about. What's wrong with me?" As soon as I was done talking, Ikuto opened his eyes to look at me and I suddenly felt very conscious about what I had said. His mouth opened, no doubt to say something in order to tease me, but I kicked him off the bed before he even got the chance to talk. My cheeks were hot and my stomach was doing flips, "D-don't even _think_ about saying anything to mock me."

"Ow!" Remembering that he was sick I immediately moved to peek over the side of the bed. "Hey, are you o--" Ikuto sat up rubbing the back of his head, his face extremely close to my own. My face got ten million times hotter than it was before. "That was _not_ cute, Amu" "Ah...." Our eyes locked and I was rendered speechless when I stared into those deep purple orbs. This happens every time, all that's missing is Ikuto's smart-ass teasing. I quickly looked away, praying to god he couldn't see my blush or hear my pounding heart because if he could I was in for the teasing of a life-time. "I-I'm going to bed." I moved back wuickly and made myself comfortable, purposefully making my back face Ikuto.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing. Groggily, I reached over to turn it off, only to hit something.... soft and fluffy? Last time I checked, alarm clocks didn't feel like.... cat fur? "Ikuto!" I sat up and covered my mouth as soon as his name left my lips and looked over at him. There was an alarm clock sitting in his lap while he rubbed the spot on his head I had accidentally hit. He was scowling at me, "You sure are feisty first thing in the morning."

I felt a blush coming on, "Sh-shut-up!" His scowl turned into a smirk, "Anyway, shouldn't you get ready for school? You're going to be late." I frowned at him, I honestly didn't feel like going. Not to mention, I didn't trust him here by himself. "I'm not going." He gave me a skeptical look, "Why?" I lightly glared at him, "You might run away."

"Amu!?" I jumped when I heard my mom's voice and heard her footsteps coming up the stairs. Not good. I lowered my voice to just above a whisper. "Can you do me a favor and go hide in the closet? Just until mama leaves." Ikuto nodded and quietly got up to hide in the closet. I quickly went under the covers and put on my best sick act. My mom opened the door, "Amu, are you up? You're going to be -- Oh my! Are you okay?" I let out my best sickly groan, "Mama? Is it time for school already? I'm sorry, I'll get--" "You will do no such thing! You're staying home from school today! Do you want me to stay home from Ami's field trip? I could ask Papa if you'd rather him--" "No, no. I'm old enough to take care of myself. I don't want you missing out on Ami's field trip."

She gave me a worried look and I felt my body rack with guilt. "Are you sure?" I nodded my head, avoiding eye contact. "Well.... alright. We're leaving now. You have my number if you need me and I'll call every now and then to check up on you, okay?" I nodded again and she leaned down to kiss my fore-head and started to walk away. I sighed and sat up. I told Ran, Miki, Suu and Yoru to go tell the guardians that I was sick and wouldn't be coming, Ikuto came out of the closet a couple minutes after-wards. "I should leave." I shot him a look that clearly said, 'You're crazy, aren't you?'

I walked near my balcony and watched everyone get in the car and leave. I opened my mouth, preparing to yell at him but he beat me to the punch. "You made your mom worry for no reason. By telling your chara's to go tell the guardians you were sick you made _them_ worry for no reason." "I...." He glared at me, shutting me up instantaneously. "It would be better if you didn't get involved with me, Amu." I felt my eyes grow hot so I quickly looked to my feet. I heard the balcony door open from behind me, "I'm leaving." I looked up after him in time to see him jump off the balcony.

"Wait!" I ran up to the balcony, grabbing the edge and watched Ikuto walk down my driveway. "Wait! Ikuto!" My throat tightened when he didn't turn around. "Ikuto you.... you IDIOT!" My voice cracked and I was sobbing. When Ikuto realized this he turned around, his eyes wide. "Amu you..." "Shut-up! You... You were here lecturing me about making people worry when you have absolutely _no right_ to be talking! We've been worried _sick_ about you! Yoru... he went out _every_ night searching for you! Even.... even Tadase's worried about you! And me?"I trailed off, sobbing into my hand.

Furious, I wiped at my eyes and glared at his seemingly closer than before body. "Forget it! If... if you want to leave then just _go_! I don't even _care_ anymore!" I dropped to my knees and looked at my clenched hands, tears quickly falling against them. I didn't get it. Why was I reacting so _badly_ to this? Why did it feel like my heart was breaking in two? I hadn't even realized that Ikuto had come back until his hands were cupping my cheeks. He tried wiping tears away but they wouldn't stop coming.

"Amu.... what _about_ you?" I choked on a sob and slapped his hands away. I ended up telling him anyway, my voice just above a whisper. "I was so worried about you. When I first saw you being controlled in Death Rebel form I felt like crying. When I realized my voice couldn't reach you I... I panicked. When you left me... again... I couldn't get you off my mind. Everywhere I went, everything I did reminded me of you. Even... even when Yoru came back from his late night searches for you and his tiny body tapped against my balcony door I couldn't get rid of the hope. I couldn't stop thinking it was you, couldn't stop thinking that maybe he found you. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

I swallowed back a sob and refused to look him in the face. "Either way..." I began, slightly weary that my speech sounded like some sort of love confession, "Either way, I just can't stop thinking about you." I waited for a reply, taking long deep breaths to calm myself down. Spilling the things I've wanted to say for a while helped in calming me down some. But, I still wasn't sure why I felt this way.... It make me so _frustrated_. I clenched my fist, still refusing to look at Ikuto. I sighed and started talking again, "The worst part about all this is the reason _why_. I don't get it. I don't know why I feel this way. It's been driving me crazy. I just.... I don't understand anything."

Sighing again, I stood up and walked back to my room, preparing to shut _and_ lock my balcony door. "Anyway, you should go, right? I shouldn't get involved with you. Especially since you're my enemy. Bye Iku--" Ikuto stuck his foot in the way of the door, preventing me from closing it. "Amu, look at me." I looked at him, our eyes locking. I immediately regretted it. Ikuto was giving me a very intense stare, it made my heart race and my already-flushed-from-crying cheeks heat up more.

"Wh-what!?" He was quiet for the longest time and I ended up getting lost in his intense gaze. After a few more minutes he smiled at me. It was a smile that made my heart ache and my ears grow hot. I wanted to look away but I couldn't seem to tear my gaze away from his face. "What is --" "I knew it." "Wh-what?" He opened the door more, and walked towards me, I moved backwards out of instinct; my back hit the wall. "I specifically told you not to get involved, Amu." "What? But... I just told you that I wasn't going to involve myself anymore!" I was pretty sure my _whole_ face was red. "You haven't realized it yet, have you?" I was so confused. "Wh-what are you even talking about?" "You're _way_ more involved then you think you are." My heart was hurting my chest, making it difficult to breathe. "Ikuto, will you just tell me--" "Amu." "What!?"

"I love you."

I'm pretty sure I was on the verge of passing out. My knees were weak, my heart was beating so fast, my head hurt. It was like being around Tadase - only five million times _worse_. I blinked, then blinked again. I'm pretty sure there was absolutely _no way_ he had said what I think he said. "Yo-you're going to have to repeat yourself because I'm pretty sure I just heard you say that--"

"I love you. I've loved you for a while. I love everything about you, not just one part. I love the _whole_ package - and that's exactly what I want."

I took a deep breath, "It's pretty obvious that I need to get my ears checked." Ikuto laughed at me, "Your ears are perfectly fine, idiot." For some reason that just made my whole body react badly. If this goes on, I might _die_. Ikuto suddenly got serious. He placed both hands on either side of my head and leaned closer. I pushed my body closer to the wall,

"Amu, I'm going to kiss you." "Wh--" Before I even got the chance to finish his lips were pressed to mine. I was a little shocked at first but I slowly closed my eyes and kissed back. The kiss was short, sweet and simple. It was my first kiss, the one I imagined to be with Tadase but for some reason... having it with Ikuto was so much better. I guess it's for that reason why I felt the need to kiss him again and again. I would probably kiss him so many times, I'd lose count. "I... um... wow." I really had no iea what to say.

I was already forcing myself from kissing him again or even asking him to kiss me again. I cringed on the inside. Maybe he was right, I _am_ a pervert! "Can I kiss you again?" I didn't respond, but something must have given it away because he kissed me again. He pulled away slower that time and looked at me expectantly - waiting for something.

I wasn't stupid, I knew what he wanted. I had pieced together everything the second time his soft lips pressed against mine. I wasn't sure if I could speak up, though. The whole thing was pretty embarrassing. None-the-less I smiled, stood on my tip-toes, moved the hair away from his fore-head and placed a kiss there. When I pulled away I swear I saw a light tint of pink on his cheeks and it looked absolutely adorable - though I'm sure my cheeks were _much_ redder than his."Tsukiyomi Ikuto..." "Hm?" There was a smile plastered oh-so-lovingly on his face.

"I am head-over-heels in love with you."

As soon as the words left my lips, the smile - if it was even possible - was more love-filled than before. "I know." Then without asking, or even a warning, he placed his lips to mine for a third time.

* * *

Later, Ikuto had told me that he wanted to take me somewhere and that I should go get ready. I picked out an outfit and went in the bathroom to bathe and get dressed. By the time I got back, Ikuto was gone and there was a short note left in the blank notebook I had left open last night. When I read it, it felt like a thousand bullets were being shot through my heart - over and over and_ over_ again.

I had started to cry, probably worse from when he first said he was going to leave. I threw the note book to the floor and ran outside to try and find him... but he was already long gone and I was left crying on a random park bench where my chara's found me and tried to cheer me up.

-----

_"It's better if no one gets near the black cat of misfortune."_

_

* * *

_

**Woop! It's finished and I'm pretty sure it doesn't suck _that_ bad! Actually, I kinda like it! ;D. Well, leave a review and tell me what you think about my first Shugo Chara fanfiction, and my first Amuto fanfiction! I hope I got everyone in character.... probably not though - it's like.... impossible for me to do that!**

**~Unbalanced Kiss.**


End file.
